


Não sou um herói

by Bertolao



Series: LOM [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Poetry, Developing Friendships, Drama, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Hurt, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: e então, poderei parar de ouvir essas quatro palavras em minha cabeça. eu poderei parar de escrevê-las em cada história que conto sobre os pilares.não sou um herói





	Não sou um herói

 

 

 

 _não sou um herói._  entretanto esse conto são sobre os heróis de equestria.

 

se pudesse me classificar, seria um estudante sempre em busca do conhecimento. eu não tenho um poder especial que me faça aparecer mais que outros pôneis e muito menos fiz algo especial.

 

então o que estou fazendo aqui?  _estudando_. nesse momento da minha vida tinha escolhido estudar sobre os heróis lendários.

 

não que eu fosse algum fã extremo. eu precisava. minha aldeia estava em perigo e eu precisava de heróis que pudessem enfrentar uma das  **maiores**  ameaças que equestria já viu.

 

 _Rockhoof. Flash Magnus. Mage Meadowbrook. Mistmane. Somnambula_. e finalmente  _Starswirl_.

 

mas, como estudiosos frequentemente fazem, eu esqueci o conhecimento mais comumente entendido sobre o que eu estava estudando.  _você nunca deveria conhecer seus heróis._

 

quando sai da minha aldeia em busca deles nunca tinha pensado que realmente ia conseguir. agora, com os seis na minha frente eu sentia algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

 

nós passamos tanto tempo viajando junto. da minha aldeia para o vulcão de Rockhoof. do vulcão para o pântano de Meadowbrook

 

foi aí que eu comecei a gostar da viagem e por um momento esqueci o que me esperava.  _eu tinha amigos, certo?_

 

do pântano para a fortaleza de Flash. para o sul de Equestria. do sul para a estufa de Mistmane. da estufa para o castelo.

 

 _mas agora tudo era diferente_. era o último, seguindo os rastros deles enquanto escutava as risadas e as perguntas do mago sobre eles.

 

quando nos aproximamos, paramos na beira do oceano e Meadowbrook começou a conversar a comigo. perguntou-me se eu estava bem e o que tinha acontecido.

 

respondi que estava preocupada com a minha aldeia e se o plano que eu tinha bolado no começo daria certo. ela perguntou-me que plano e eu contei. como a fonte dos poderes da sirenes eram os pôneis, tínhamos que afastarem delas e tentar uma abordagem amigável e quem sabe assim veriam a razão.

 

 _mas o meu herói._  Starswirl já tinha outro plano. como envolvia os elementos que cada um representava.  _a feitiçaria. a força. a bravura. a cura. a beleza. e a esperança_

 

 _eu não tinha um_. tinha que me lembrar que  _não sou um herói._

 

“ _não, Senhor StarSwirl, não há nada de especial em mim. eu não sou um herói_ ” disse as palavras pela primeira vez, observando o suave balançar das ondas.

 

aquela foi a primeira vez que disse em voz alta. a primeira vez que eu acreditei que eu não tinha nada a oferecer.

 

deixei o mago sem jeito e ele tentou explicar-se. em vão. eu tinha apenas os reunidos e isso não era feito para me orgulhar. os que os heróis falavam não faziam diferença.

 

Somnambula divagou e disse algo tolo. “ _... mas eu acho que seria a amizade. e a amizade… a amizade…_ ”

 

_amizade seria o que?_

**nada**. o mago explicou o plano e todos olhares voltaram-se para mim. olhei para os cascos dele e respondi que sim. meu plano não daria certo e as sirenes  **não mudariam**.  _vilões não mudam com algumas palavras._

 

e, as vezes no meio da noite eu me questiono milhares de vezes,  _e se…_ mas no fim eu volto e volto aquelas palavras ditas por mim.

 

quando eu aceite que era incapaz de resolver o problema, de que Starswirl sabia mais, e que escolhi segurança, acima da esperança.

 

mas como Starswirl disse, pôneis não mudam. talvez aquele pônei foi o que eu sempre fui.

 

essa missão...provou que talvez não pois, mudou quem eu sou. antes eu queria estudar. eu aceitava não ser um herói.

 

todo o tempo que eu passei com eles, no final eu pensei que ia lutar ao lado deles. nunca imaginei que ficaria lá, parado meus… amigos lutando a  _minha batalha._

 

mas Starswirl sabia que isso era necessário, caso falhasse eu ia comunicar as princesas.

 

**Starswirl sabe mais que nós, não sabe?**

 

presenciei algo digno de um conto que se passaria de geração para geração. eles eram incríveis.

 

 _os pilares de equestria_ , como Starswirl gostava de chamar.

 

eles eram o melhor que raça dos pôneis tinha a oferecer e eu uni todos aqui para uma grande batalha.

 

e enquanto presenciava eles empurrarem as temíveis sirenes através do portal, dois pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça. o primeiro foi um  _alívio_ , de missão cumprida pois finalmente ajudei a salvar a minha aldeia.

 

mas o segundo foi diferente. foi uma **raiva** que eu não tinha conhecimento até então.  _eu deveria estar com eles._

 

esse pensamento me atormentou por meses depois daquele dia. com esse pensamento criei um plano e finalmente parar de repetir a mim mesmo.

 

e então, poderei parar de ouvir essas quatro palavras em minha cabeça. eu poderei parar de escrevê-las em cada história que conto sobre os pilares.

 

**não sou um herói**


End file.
